Over the years, electrical wiring schematic designs have been incorporated into many tools, equipment, and machinery. Once the wiring design is established, the wires are often cut to a desired length and then bundled together to form a wire harness. The wiring designs have been improved by analyzing and creating bundles of wires having optimal routing and organization of the wires within the tool, equipment, or machine to form an ideal wire harness. It is desirable to design the wire harnesses without an excessive bundle size or bends with too small a radius. Also, the thickness, length, desired slack, and stiffness of the wires, may be taken into account when designing wire harnesses. Although designing a wire harness has been automated, it is common to use a wire harness peg board to manually assemble a wire harness. The manual assembly of the wire harness requires the placement of wires one at a time and fixing the ends of the wire so that the wires may be pulled taut as they are placed on the peg board. Fixing the ends of the wire may require an additional length of wire to allow for stripping or end finishing (for example, adding ferrules, connectors, lugs, etc.) of each wire after removal from the board.
Manual assembly of wire harnesses further increases potential for inconsistent routing of wires and inconsistent start/termination positions of each wire. The shortcomings of manual assembly may be overcome with the use of robotic aids. However, when the robot places the wires around cylindrical pegs, the wires tend to slip up and away from the pegs, thereby interfering with the robotic gripping fingers. Although clamping pegs have been improvised, the required clamping force tends to alter the insulation around the wires and even dent or otherwise damage the wires.